


Несочетающиеся детали

by KisVani



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Бывает так, что вы друг другу просто не подходите.





	Несочетающиеся детали

У Ченоа плавная походка и очаровательная улыбка. А еще — красивые глаза, мягкая кожа, хорошее чувство юмора, и целуется она просто обалденно.

— Так ты познакомишься с моей мамой? — спрашивает Ченоа.

Анисса отшучивается. Первый раз. Второй. Третий. Потом Ченоа прекращает спрашивать.

— Я пока не готова идти на вечеринку с твоими друзьями, — говорит Анисса.

Ченоа кивает. Отвечает, что понимает, но по ней видно: это не так.

— Ты просто можешь не спорить о социальных и политических взглядах, — предлагает Ченоа, — поговорите о чем-то другом.

— Нам всем будет некомфортно, — отвечает Анисса, — брось, все нормально.

С Ченоа хорошо в постели и можно забыть обо всем. Когда она лежит между расставленных ног Аниссы и проводит языком ее от пупка ниже, к волосам в паху, это хорошо. Еще лучше, когда она опускается еще ниже и раздвигает складки кожи, ввинчивается языком внутрь. Анисса стонет и запускает пальцы в волосы Ченоа, выгибается под ее движениями.

Главное — потом не разговаривать, а то можно поссориться.

— Зачем тебе эти демонстрации? — спрашивает Ченоа. — Они ничего не дают.

— Да, ты права, нужно делать что-то большее, — отвечает Анисса, — чтобы на нас обратили внимание.

— Нет, нужно просто держаться за то, что есть, — говорит Ченоа, — иначе в борьбе за других можно потерять и это.

Ченоа хочет тихой жизни. Хочет, чтобы и Анисса этого захотела.

— Давай не будем сегодня ничего обсуждать, — просит Анисса, чтобы не думать о том, как она голыми руками расколола умывальник, — мне нужно отвлечься.

У Ченоа красивая грудь с аккуратными темными сосками, которые приятно сжимать зубами, вырывая стоны и бессвязный шепот. У Ченоа умелые пальцы, которые потрясно ощущать внутри себя. У Ченоа много достоинств в постели, да и в остальном она хорошая девушка.

Только они друг другу не подходят.

— Брось, мы обе знали, что так и будет, — говорит Ченоа.

Они стоят у бара, вывеска призывно мигает над их головами, на Аниссе латексный костюм, в котором она чувствует себя глупо и неловко, хотя всего пару минут назад ей казалось — она наконец-то стала собой настоящей.

— Детка, если ты думаешь, что мы с Грейс… — начинает Анисса, но Ченоа останавливает ее.

— Не с этой Грейс, так с другой, — говорит она, — пусть не сегодня, а завтра или через год. Это не работает, Анисса. Ты не хочешь быть частью моей жизни, а мне не всегда по душе твоя.

— Значит — это все? — спрашивает Анисса.

Ченоа качает головой, протягивает ладонь и говорит:

— Верни ключи.

У Ченоа духи с тяжелым запахом, хороший вкус на драгоценности и жизнь, распланированная на пару десятков лет вперед. Мысль о том, что Анисса — не часть этого плана, приносит и обиду, и облегчение.

Анисса смотрит вслед Ченоа и пытается понять — чего же больше?

Ей кажется, что облегчения.


End file.
